After Ever After
by PrincessofDarkness1999
Summary: What I think happened after the ICCA's . Life at Barden , Jesse and Beca as a couple ... I'm new at this , but I hope you like the story and please review .
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**Beca's POV **

I was lying on a sunny beach with my eyes closed , listening to the waves when i heard a croak . So I opened my eyes to see a fucking bird standing next to my head croaking ''CAW,CAW,CAW '' and yeah , I was getting pretty annoyed by now . That's when my head started to hurt . Ugh . I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a bed . Wait , what ? I turned around to see Jesse beside me. The alarm clock buzzing annoyingly . God , my head hurt . Memories of last night started flowing through my head slowly ...

* * *

_Wow . Kissing Jesse was better than I thought it would be . _

_''Finally !'' I heard Stacie say and some grunts of agreement come from all around us and Donald snorting '' Yeah , tell me about it '', which made me smile even more against his lips ._

_Then the announcer came back on stage and we had to pull away to hear who won , though I was pretty confident about it ._

_'' And the winners of this year's ICCA's are ... '' he made a dramatic pause while holding the answer '' the Barden Bellas ! '' _

_The crowd started cheering wildly as we made our way up to the stage . Fat Amy took the trofy and thrust it in the air yelling '' Yeah!'' . We got out through backstage and to my surprise , my dad was there with Sheila ._

_''Congrats , Beca that was amazing '' they both had bright smiles on their faces and I blushed , embarrassed ._

_''Thanks , Dad '' I muttered , self-consciously . _

_'' Well , we have to go , Sheila has this meeting she can't miss and its tomorrow morning so we better get going , but I'm proud of you , and you proved to me that you were involved with college this year , so I'll , you know , help you with moving to LA , like I promised '' Dad said , smiling softly . _

_'' Thanks Dad , but I was thinking and , um , I think I want to finish college ... '' I said , fiddling with my fingers , not looking at him ._

_Then the next thing I knew I was being pulled in a hug , and I stiffened for a second , surprised , then relaxed into the hug ._

_'' I know I already said it but I'm so proud of you '' Dad mumbled , making me blink to keep the stupid tears away. I looked over at Sheila , and she also had tears in her eyes , but she was smiling happily at the two of us . Maybe she wasn't that bad . Dad pulled away , cleared his throat , and waved goodbye before walking away with Sheila . _

_'' Hey , weirdo '' I turned around to see Jesse standing behind me with the most adorable smile on his face . I smirked at him '' We totally kicked your asses '' _

_'' Yeah , but only because you used Simple Minds '' he smiled , bending over to kiss me '' By the way , did I mention you were aca-awesome ?'' he said when we finally pulled away to breath . _

_Fat Amy came to us '' Come on , let's go celebrate ! '' _

_We all went to the bar near our hotel together , both Bellas and Trebels and after one hour everyone was drunk . I looked around the bar . Stacie and Donald were missing , big surprise , while Aubrey was making out with Uni in the corner and were making their way through the exit...wow . I shook my head disbelievingly . Benji was talking to Jessica and they seemed pretty happy. Cynthia Rose and Denise were also missing , and Fat Amy was making eye sex with the bartender . Stacie , who was rooming with me , had asked Jesse earlier that night if he could swap with her , because he was rooming with Donald and he had said yes . Speaking , or rather thinking of the devil , here he comes with two bottles of beer . _

_'' You having fun yet ? ''_

_'' Yeah , I mean , you lost , so , that was fun '' I said , trying not to smile _

_'' But I didn't lose , I got the girl '' he smiled ._

_I rolled my eyes , but smiled . Trust Jesse to say something cheesy ._

_'' You know , '' he said , bending down to whisper it in my ear '' We have an empty room waiting for us ''_

_'' Yeah ? '' I barely whispered _

_''Wanna bail ?" _

_"Sure" _

_Then he kissed , distracting me for a second , and picked me up bride style , going towards the exit , ignoring the catcalls behind us ._


	2. Chapter 2 Hangover

**Note : I know the first chapter was kinda short but I'm new at this ... plus I'm lazy and also I was writing at 4 am and was afraid because I heard someone in the living room so I had to cut it short :P . Yeah , I already know I'm retarded and have a wild imagination so you don't have to tell me anything , and watching Supernatural at 2 am isn't a good idea ... So... Hope you like this chapter :D and please review , even if it's to tell me I suck . Luv you . **

* * *

Woah . If I thought finally kissing Jesse was awesome , having sex with him was just ... mind-blowing . I shuddered . I mean yeah , I've had sex before , but Jesse ... I think I finally get Madonna's song ''Like a Virgin'' . And - oh my God he's so adorable while he's sleeping... _stop looking at him Beca , you're not Edward freaking Cullen _. And the only reason I know who that is , is because i started reading the first book , but I never finished it , it was to dramatic for my taste . Damn , my head hurts. I got out of bed slowly , partly so I wouldn't wake Jesse up , partly because my head was exploding , and I didn't even drink that much last night . I slowly went to the bathroom and took a shower , which helped a bit with the stupid headache . I didn't have the energy to put on some makeup just yet so I went out to change so I could go look for some aspirin . I opened my suitcase and put on some underwear, a black tank top , dark jeans , and my boots . I made it through the door and to the hall before , letting I sigh of relief . I looked at my watch . 9 am . Fuck . Where was I gonna find some aspirin at freaking 9 am ? Luckily , Stacie came out of her room just as I was opening my door . I closed again .

'' Hey , Stacie '' I whispered .

She looked over '' Oh , hey Beca '' she smiled , also whispering .

'' Hey , um , do you have any aspirin , I have a massive hangover ? '' I asked her .

'' Yeah just wait a sec '' she said disappearing into her hotel room down the hall .

She came back after a few minutes , smiling apologetically , two aspirins in her hand . She handed them over to me .

'' Sorry couldn't find them , we made a big mess back there '' she said , smiling at the memories '' anyway , I brought two , figured Jesse would need it too "

" Thanks " I said , letting my door open so she could come in too . I went to the bathroom , filled a cup with water and took the aspirin . then I filled another cup and put it and the aspirin next to Jesse side of the bed , found a notepad and pen on the table and wrote on it " c u / breakfast downstairs " and taped it to the cup . Then I slowly made my way out of the room . Stacie was waiting for me at the door , smiling knowingly .

"So how was it ?"

"What ?" I asked not getting it at first .

" You know , finally getting rid of all the sexual tension you two had for over a year ?"

I blushed "So not talking about it"

" Come on give me some details " Stacie begged " Is he big ?''

"Stacie !"

" What , cause even if he isn't , it's not all in the size you know , so don't worry "

"Okay , could we not talk about this , talking about akward . Jesus " I said , exasperated and embarrassed .

Stacie kept asking questions our entire walk to breakfast . I sighed . This was going to be a long day .

* * *

**Note : So, there it is :) **


	3. Chapter 3 Auditions

_Six months later ..._

**Beca's POV :**

''Alright nerd , lets go with ... '' Fat Amy nudged me and whispered in my ear . I looked at her in surprise . It actually wasn't that bad of a choice '' Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke '' .

As the first auditioner came on stage I leaned back in my seat , closing my eyes , getting ready for the long afternoon .

'' Hi , my name's Justin '' my eyes shot open . Fuck . This is not happening .

'' Shit .'' I muttered under my breath .

'' What's the matter , Shawshank ? '' Fat Amy whispered to me , while Justin started to sing . '' He your ex or something ? ''

You have no idea . '' No , just remembered something , that's all ''

Fat Amy eyed me suspiciously obviously seeing I was hiding something but let it go .

'' Damn , he's hot . And he can sing '' Stacie shuddered behind me . '' Dibs on him '' she said after a minute .

But I was hardly listening to her , because I was to busy trying to sough things in my head . What the hell is he doing here ? I thought he was in fucking Stanford or something . Shit . Well , this was going to be akward . I looked over at Jesse . He was watching Justin approvingly . He looked over at me and gave me one of his goofy smiles . I raised an eyebrow at him , amused . Then he mouthed _you're going down . _I rolled my eyes . _You wish ._ Somehow this nerd always made me smile .

I turned my eyes back on stage when Amy nudged me . I watched as Justin finished the song and finally looked at me . Our eyes locked. He smirked at me and I looked away . Asshole .

_2 hours later ..._

That wasn't to bad . I definitely see potential in some of the girls .

'' Finally '' I heard Ashley sighed .

As we walked out I saw Jesse waiting by the door , smiling at me .

'' Hey , babe '' he kissed me .

'' Hey , get a room you two '' I heard Hat say .

'' Hello to you too , and please don't say babe again '' I told him when we parted away .

'' You know you love it '' he smirked .

I was just about to reply some witty comeback to him when the idiot interrupted .

'' Hey Becs , long time no see '' Justin came from behind me .

I tensed . Does ignoring him seem kind of childish ?

'' Hey , '' Jesse smiled confusedly , looking at me with a question mark on his face '' Justin , right ? ''

I was not ready for this.

'' Jesse , we're going to be late to the station . '' I said , taking his hand and pulling him away before Justin answered . I glanced back to see him talking to Stacie , looking at me with a smirk that was so annoying I wanted to punch it off his face .

* * *

**Note : Review ? Please ? I'd really appreciate it . What do you think happened with Justin and Beca ? Thanks for reading ! XD**


End file.
